Taking Command
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: Usagi gets fed up with being controled like a puppet. So she tells Destiny to "Bugger off" and leaves the SM dimension. She takes Ami, Mina, Aja(OC), and the Outers with her. She decides to make the GW dimension her home and future kingdom. That and more
1. Default Chapter

MistressCoCoLoVeR takes the stage and clears her throat; "Ahem! This is my first crack at writing a fanfic. I welcome both good and bad criticism. But please don't be to harsh."

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! They belong to there respective owners. Anyways, I'm flat ass broke. So don't sue me. The only thing I own in this fic is my OC Aja. 

Warnings: There is swearing and some nudity in this fic. And a lot sexual tension. And some of the people in this will be OOC sometimes. 

Setting: 

SM: after the fifth season of sm and they all about to go to college. 

GW: after Endless Waltzes and gw boys joined the preventors. 

Ages:

SM: usagi, makoto, rei, minako, aja, and ami:18 mamoaru, michiru, and haruka:22 hotaru: 17 setsuna: really old

GW: quatre, wufei, heero, relena, and duo:18 trieze, zechs, une:24 

****

Taking Command -Prelude 

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A pair of pretty abzue(sp?) blue eyes with sliver flicks blinked twice as Usagi turned a way from the computer to look at her sleeping buddies; Ami, Minako, and Aja. She just got done completing another episode of "Booty Call"; a super funny flash movie/game staring ever flamboyant Jake. She just got done with "One Love" and was rubbing the tears of laughing so hard from her eyes.

'Today is the day', thought Usagi. 'I can't believe I'm going to finally give the ones who have been holding me back and putting me down the big bird and get the hell out of this shithole of dimension.' swooned Usa with a dreamy smirk.

"What the hell are you smirking at **little **Miss. Congeniality?", grumbled Aja. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stretched with a lazy gracefulness of a cat. 

Aja was her best homegirl Ami-chan, Mina-chan, and hotaru-chan. She was her room mate at Hogwarts and the one who showed me the ropes when I kept on messing up. Aja is originally from America. But with her posh accent; she insists England. Aja's full name is Amire Aja Livingston. But likes to go by Aja because she thinks her first name sound sooo plain. Aja is super athletic and a big flirt like Minako. But when it comes to flirting; Aja has more of an aggressive approach to it. She's a big prankster too.

"Well **little** Miss. Smartass, I'm just happy about today. I'm finally going to show those assholes who they are dealing with and finally be free after today!", beamed an over happy Usa.

"Oooohhh, today! I'm so proud of you girl! You're finally going to show them what you are made of!", crowed Aja.

"Yeah!", hollered Ami.

"Hells YEAH!", shouted Minako.

They all got up and got dressed for a day that would change there lives forever…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: So What do you think?!?! Love it! Hate it! R&R!!!!! Don't forget to vote on who you want who together. I already decided Aja and Duo are together.

Next chapter: a naked fantasy Heero , giving Destiny the finger, and jumping through the rabbit hole. 

Don't forget to R&R!!!!!! 


	2. chapter1

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you to the two who reviewed. Keep on reading and reviewing. Anyways, in this chapter we get into a little bit of Aja's past. I've decided to let Makoto tag along for ride. And I'm thinking about bring the generals back as good guys. Oh, and keep on voting on couples. I'm thinking of putting Zech and Usagi together, and Ami and Quatre together.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Except Aja) So don't sue!!!! Oh, and I forgot to mention that I don't on the flash movie/game "Booty Call" or "One Love". They belong to the wonderful people at the romp.com. 

Warning: Brief nudity and lots of swearing. Some Rei and Mamoru bashing.

Enjoy!!!

****

'Thoughts' "Talking" ~~~Changing Setting~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking Command

Chapter 1

Everyone was getting dressed and showered for the day. Everyone was dressed to kill; looking fly as hell. Everyone checked each other out while listening to music. 

("Are We Cuttin" by Pastor Troy f/ Ms. Jade and Timberland plays in the background)

Minako ware a candy corn orange one shouldered midriff tank top with 'rock star' in sparkles in front. Her legs were incased in tight black leather boot cut pants. A gold with orange and stones chain belt hung from her slim hips. She ware 3 inch, open toed, orange, high heels. She had on her usual red bow on. She ware orange and red swirl heart shaped earrings on to complete the outfit.

Aja had on a black leather bikini top with a sheer extra large, off the shoulders, jade green sweater top. She also had on dark green cargo flood pants. She wares a thin black leather strip with a jade stone buckle as her belt. She rocked 2-inch black leather ankle boots. She strapped back her hair with a forest green band. She had diamond and jade teardrop earrings on.

Ami ware a sheer lake blue spaghetti strap tank top. She was bearing a lot of leg with her new black, leather, mini skirt. She tied a long, ice blue scarf around her tiny waist. She had on 4 inch, knee high boots in ice blue. Her now shoulder length hair was pull back with a wide, black, leather head band with powder blue snowflake earrings.

Now Usagi had it going on with her outfit. She had on a white, leather tube top with a light pink mini skirt. She shrugged on a black, knee length, leather jacket. She had a silver chain hanging from her small waist. She rocked 4 inch, white Italian leather, open toed, high heels. She wares large, silver dangling earrings. Her silverfish blond hair hung down to the middle of her back. She finally chopped most of her hair. Ami, Aja, Minako, and the Outers begged her not to do it. But she had to do it for herself.

"Looking good ladies; looking good," Usagi sang out.

"Shit! I hope so. I plan on hitting some clubs as soon as we get to the new dimension." drawled Aja as she slipped on some designer sunglasses while pulling on some black, fingerless gloves.

"Me too!" shouted Minako.

"Me three!" chimed Ami while moving her hips to the beat of a song that just came on the radio. The last year or so; Ami has slowly but surely have been coming out of her shell. She is still super shy but more outgoing. 

"Yeah, we'll do that as soon as I get through with this meeting with the dumbass and the power hungry whore." Usagi grounded put while slamming into her palm. 

"You guys head out ahead of me. I need time to reflect," ordered Usagi.

"Okay Usa-chan" said Aja, Ami, and Minako at the same time.

The three of them left, leaving Usagi to herself 'Okay, stay cool. You can do this' chanted Usagi to herself and went through her bedroom door for the last time. She had her bags packed and left through the front door leaving a thick envelope on the counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi hopped into bubble gum pink jeep and changed the CD in the CD player. She took out her Remy Shand CD "The Way I feel" (AN: A very good neo-soul CD from an awesome new artist. Go buy that CD.) And put in her D'Angelo CD (AN: I forgot the name of the CD ^_^;). She put it on the "Untitled"(How dose it feel) track for the short ride to the temple. As D'Angelo's sexy voice filled the car, Usagi started daydreaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Usagi's Daydream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweat poured down D'Angelo's toned and muscular body. Usagi was behind camera biting on her lower lip to keep the drool from coming out of her mouth. As the camera dipped down his glistening abs again he melted away being replaced by a guy with an equally toned and muscular build. A pair of cold but strangely warm Prussian blue eyes stared back at her. He had head full of unruly chocolate brown hair and hard but handsome in rugged way face. The camera shifted again, this time going down his well-muscled back. Pausing for 4 seconds; the camera got a nice view of the mystery guy's nicely sculpted butt. The camera goes to his face again. He has a slight smirk on his face. The camera goes a little past his hard pecks and abs. As the camera was about to show him in his 'Ahem' all nude glory, she was jolted back to reality by crashing into a garbage truck a block past Rei's temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Daydream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kuso!" cursed Usagi; I'm fantasying about one of those them again. She has been having dreams about 5 boys in giant robots called GUNDAMS. She righted everything with a touch of her magic she learned at Hogwarts. She attended Hogwarts for two years and graduated with Aja. She dated this nice guy named Harry Potter for a year until he broke up with her for what's her face with the wild and frizzy hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She just got up the temple steps and opened the door when she heard that traitor's voice "I think we should just take the Crystal and kill her. She won't figure out what happens until it's to late. She's too much of a baka to figure it out anyways," sneered Rei.

"That's where you are wrong you troll hunching, man stealing, power hungry **bitch**!" seethed Usagi.

Usagi waked into the room, heels clicking. Mamoru jaw hit the floor as he got an instant hard on looking at Usagi with lust in his eyes. Rei glared at her with pure hatred.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our fearless leader" Rei said, her voice dripping with venom.

"And late as usual I see" snickered Luna. She came in with Artimeis right behind her.

"You know what Luna and Rei, Why don't you two stop sipping on the haterade and drink a tall cup of shut the fuck up!?!?!" raged a beyond pissed Usagi.

"Usako" started Mamoru when Usagi cut him off.

"Don't Usako me you sad excuse for a man! I have had it with the constant cheating and backstabbing. You're useless in battle anyways! You always spout crappy poetry that a 6 year old could compose better and throw sappy roses that couldn't even hurt a fly!" raged a livid Usagi.

Mamoru sat back in shock right before he screamed in pain when Usagi walked right up to him and kicked him in the face while stepping on his crotch.

Usagi glared at him with hate so intense that she could have fired him to the spot. "You act usually thought I would have sex with a swine like you!?!" the raging girl's voice getting louder with each word. "I would rather scrub my boobies off with an rusty SOS pad than sleep with you! Anyways, you might have the clap!" she said crinkling her nose in disgust. She grounded her heel to the left, making something pop. Mamoru let out another girlish scream before blacking out from the pain.

"Pathetic" spat Usagi as she took the Golden Crystal from him and erasing memory.

"Now for you traitors" She sniped as she faced a cowering Makoto and a livid Rei.

"You guys were supposed to be my friends and protectors who I would trust with my life. But you two go and disrespect my trust by plotting to kill me!" snapped Usagi with a hard unyielding look on her face. "And you" looking at Luna with sorrow and hate. "You were supposed to by my advisor and friend too. Not putting down and making fun of and pointing out my every flaw," rasped an emotionally drained Usagi. Tears started to form in her eyes that she refused to let fall. "For all the heartache you put me through, Luna, you are no longer my royal advisor and I revoke the power for you to speak and transform in to a human for the rest of your life. And I will also will erase your memories as well." The cresent moon insignia burned bright on her forehead. Usagi chanted a few words, making Luna's punishment swift and sweet. "Now, as for you two" looking back at Rei and Makoto. "I will also erase your memories too and take your planetary powers as princesses.

"You can't do this!" shouted an outraged Rei.

"Oh, I can and will" started Usagi when Makoto cut her off.

"Please Usa-chan, forgive me! I'm so sorry! I promise to never to betray your trust ever again, my princess. I knew it was wrong to go along with Rei and I see that now. I do anything to earn your trust again," sobbed Makoto while kneeling.

Usagi mulled this over for a second. 'Well she said she was sorry and it really was her idea anyways.' she thought.

"Ok, I forgive you but, it will take a while to gain my trust again" Usagi said cracking a smile.

"Oh, thank you Usa-chan! You won't regret it" Makoto sobbed while hugging Usagi for dear life.

"Well if this isn't a touching moment" jeered Rei taking a step forward. Makoto takes a protective stance in front of Usagi. 

Stepping from behind Makoto and giving her a look that said 'I got this' then looking at Rei, her crescent moon glowing again "Shut up. You skank!" Usagi raised one glowing hand with one swift swipe; she takes away Rei's memories, planetary powers, and birth right, leaving a glowing red body in her wake.

"That takes care of that," muttered Artimeis.

"Well Destiny and Fate," shouted Usagi to the ceiling. "I've taken care of all the things holding me back. So would you two be so kind as to butt the fuck out of my life! And if you could, here's my thank salute!" flipping both middle fingers in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Destiny and Fate's Viewing Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in another realm, two lone figures stood over a crystal ball, holding their sides from laughing so hard.

"Well Miss. Serenity, we are not done with you," said Destiny with mirth in her youthful face. 

"Not by a long shot" murmured Fate with merriment in her voice, looking deeper into the crystal ball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Rei's Temple ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on you two. Let's go!" Usagi said opening a portal to a secret location. Walking through the portal, Makoto followed her and Artimeis the new royal advisor, was right behind them, leaving 2 uncurious bodies and cat in their wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Secret Location ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi, Makoto, and Artimeis appeared through the portal.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Makoto looking at Aja.

"The name is Aja. I'm the reincarnated Sailor Earth and Princess Asia of Earth. I'm Prince Endymion's half-sister. My mother was Queen Shy of the African Amazon Witch tribe. My father was King Andrew of Earth. They were in love but couldn't be together. My mother was so heart broken that she committed suicide," Aja said as her voice cracked from remembering it all. "I was reincarnated into an abusive family. I have nothing here worth staying for. I just want to get away and follow my princess" she finished in a dry tone.

"Oh, okay," Makoto said meekly.

"Let's go" said Usagi stepping into the pitch black portal. Everyone followed her to their new destiny.

TBC…….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to R&R! I won't start typing the new chapter until I get 5 to 10 reviews. Don't forget to vote on couples and if you want the generals back!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hello again! 

*Hears knocking at the door*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Who is it?

*Evil lawyers burst through the door*

Evil Lawyer 1: Say the disclaimer onna!

MistressCoCoLoVeR: No! *crosses arms defiantly*

*hears safety clicking off. Wufei walks in pointing the gun at MistressCoCoLoVeR*

Wufei: Say it baka onna!

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Never! *dives behind evil lawyers*

*hears another safety clicking off. Heero points the gun at the back of MistressCoCoLoVeR's head*

Heero: Omae wa kurosu.

MistressCoCoLoVeR: *gulps* Okay! I don't own GW or SM. So there! *Giving both evil lawyers and pilots a raspberry* 

*Evil lawyers and pilots leave grumbling*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Anyways, here are the couples so far. Usagi/Zechs, Ami/Quatre, and Duo/Aja. Here are the still not partnered girls: Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka, Relena, Une, and Noin. Here are the still not partnered guys: Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Artemis (he will be in human form from now on and will called Dr. A from time to time), Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicite. The generals will be back as good guys from now. The will appear in future chapters. I need more feedback peeps! Reading +Reviewing = more chapters. So hop to it with the reviews and if I suck tell me why so I can improve! Okay I'll shut up now and get along with the story now. Enjoy!

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking Command 

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~ SM Dimension ~~~~~~

Ikuko Tsukino waked in the door with an arm full of groceries and placed them on the table. Her eye caught a slightly thick envelop on the counter. "What's this?" ask Ikuko. "Let me it." said Kenji as came in behind her with Shingo not far behind. Kenji read the letter in the envelop and sat down in a chair with a plop. "Oh My God!" gasped Kenji as he handed the letter to Ikuko as she read it too with Shingo reading it over her shoulder. It read:

Dear loving and wonderful Family,

By the time you read this I will be gone. I'm not running away. I'm going to fore fill my new destiny in a new dimension. The secret I've been keeping from you all is that I'm sailor moon if you guys haven't figured it out yet. I'm also the reincarnated Princess Serenity of the moon . My friends were the Sailor Senshi and Princesses of their own respective planets. Mamoru is the reincarnated Prince of Earth I'm supposed to marry. But you know what, I said, "Fuck that!" I've died many times protecting this earth. It's time to start living for myself. I'm going to love and miss you guys! Even you Shingo you spore. Don't get me wroung. I'm still going to visit you guys often but it will still be hard going on with out you guys. Here is my communicator if you guys need me. I'll be going now. Love ya!!

Much Love,

Your daughter Usagi

Kenji pulled out a small communication device out the envelop. "Oh Usagi, come back soon. We miss you already" murmured Shingo looking at the communicator. 

~~~~~~~~~ Time Gates ~~~~~~~~~

They all appeared at the Time Gates where all the Outer Senshi were waiting for them.

"Good. You are all here. I trust that the meeting went as planed?" asked Setsuna stepping forward while raising one finely arched eyebrow.

"Of course. They act usually bought our act. They really thought I would betray Usagi," snorted Makoto with a wicked smirk on her face.

"We took care of it" murmured Usagi. Over the years that pasted Usagi grew more wise and learned not to trust people so easily anymore. It was Homie the Clown that said it best when he said, "Homie don't play that shit."

"Now with that taken care of. Lets get down to business." Setsuna said as she briefed them on where they would live, their jobs, basic info on the dimension, and such.

"Now that you guys got the information you need for now, you'll all go and get situated. I'll be there in a little bit. And from now on I will be called Dr. S in front of others or out in public. Got that?" asked Setsuna looking at everyone. 

"Si, Setsuna-mama," chirped Hotaru.

"Yeah, lets go!" shouted an overexcited Usagi trying to run toward the portal in chibi form only to be held back by the collar by Haurka.

"Woo, Koneko-chan! Slow down! Let us get our bags first," chuckled Haurka.

"Okay, but hurry up," pouted Usagi.

Everyone busted out laughing. Usagi huffed and sat back down fuming with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Everyone got their bags and put them in their sub-space pockets.

"Okay, we're ready. Let's go," said Michiru.

"Alright! Onward!" shouted Usagi, Minako, and Aja at the same as they barreled toward the GW dimension portal.

"Lets follow those three before they get in trouble," sighed Ami.

They all followed the forever hyper three through the portal just as they heard 6 safeties click off and a monotone voice say, "Omae wa kurosu."

TBC……. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know the drill. Read, Review, and vote! 


	4. Chapter3

*Wufei walks in reading the new chapter for the fifth time*

Wufei: Onna this is **INJUSTICE**! I demand you change what happens to me in this chapter this instant!

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Oh Wu-man, I'm doing this for your own good.

Wufei: What dose my ass getting kicked has to do with my own good?!? And don't call me Wu-man!!!!!!! *A vain starts to throb on his forehead*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Well, it doesn't really. I just wanted to vent my anger for my dad at someone and you were it. I'm sorry. *MistressCoCoLoVeR suddenly loses it* That lying, cheating, dickless, bastard!!!!! How dare that asshole cheat on my mum!?!?! *sobs uncontrollably*

*Wufei rushes over to comfort the crying MistressCoCoLoVeR*

Wufei: Don't cry Brina, he isn't worth your tears. The man has no honor to begin with. 

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Thank you so much for comforting me Wu-chan. *hugs Wufei until he turns blue* I'm make it up to you in the next chapter, K?

Wufei: Think nothing of it onna. Anyways, isn't time to start the fic and can you release me before I pass out?

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Oh right! *Sweat drops and releases Wufei* Anyways, lets clear up some things. There is going to be no U/H pairing, I repeat no U/H! I only did the Heero day dream thing for your entertainment only. Moving on, this chapter will establish the growing relationships between the pilots and Usagi n' crew. My original plot for this story is morphing into something else but I'll work it to where everyone will enjoy it. 

Wufei: Are you done yet onna? *raises eyebrow*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Shut up Wu-chan. I'm about to introduce the next chapter. Enjoy it! And remember: Reading +Reviewing = More Chapters. Anyways, Onward!!!!

*Wufei sweat drops and mutters about baka onnas*

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking Command 

Chapter 3

The guys just got back from another mission and meeting with the Preventors with Milliardo's pain in the ass little sister Relena Peacecraft. They were all doing their own thing; Heero typing on his laptop, Wufei threatening to cut off the braided baka's braid off again, Duo desperately trying to out run Wufei (We all know that Wufei will never catch Duo), Quatre trying to get them to cut it out with no progress, Trowa looking on with amusement visible in his stunning green eye, and Milliardo was chillin on the sofa with a jack n' coke with a dignified sweat drop on the side of his head and wondering how the hell these people haven't killed each other already. Duo, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Zech rushed outside as soon as they heard the alarm that there was intruders. When they got outside, the sight that greeted them made their jaws drop and face fault all at the same time. Standing in front of them were three of the hottest looking girls they ever seen those far. The one on the right with red bow was arguing with the one on the left with dark chocolate with honey blond streaks in her hair, while the one in the middle with the sliver blond hair just stood there looking pissed off and confused with a sweat drop forming on her left side of her head.

"Will you two shut up!" barked Usagi while looking around trying to figure out where they are.

"She started it!" yelped Aja as she crossed her Carmel colored arms defensively. 

"Did not! Anyways, where are we?" asked Minako getting all starry eyed as she look around her surroundings. They were standing in front of a huge mansion. The others just stepped out of a portal when they heard six safeties click off and a monotone voice say, "Omae wa kurosu." 

They all turned around to look at six of the most handsome looking men they ever seen. Only one thing when through Aja, Minako, and Usagi minds "Hotties!!" 

"State your name and who you work for," said the monotone voice.

"Hi! I'm Aja. Who are you?" she purred as she sash shaded up to the hottie with the long braid.

"I i i i'm…" stammered Duo as he tried to remember his own name. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie," stated Duo with a big ol' goofy grin on his face.

"Well that's good to know," murmured Aja in Duo's ear as she made him unwittingly lower his gun. Mischievous cobalt blue and warm honey hazel eyes clashed with looks of love and passion in them. Even a retard could take one look at them and that they were already in love. 

"Duo you braided baka! Stop messing around with that weak onna!" fumed an irritated Wufei.

"Oh, relax Wu-man they won't hurt and they don't look like they work for anyone," said a mellowed out Duo with Aja standing beside him throwing her best mack game down. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Wu-man!!! Your braid is mine Maxwell!!" roared Wufei as he took out his katana and charged Duo. 

"Oh no you don't," muttered Aja as she stepped in front of Duo.

"Out of the way onna," barked Wufei.

WHAM! Wufei was sent flying back as Aja upper cutted him in the jaw. She stood him back up and punched him in the gut and round housed him up side his left temple. Wufei muttered **Injustice** as he watched the pretty little birdies circled over his head mocking him and passed out when Aja put him out of his misery when she kicked him in the nuts.

Makoto and Hotaru walked up to the dazed Chinese boy and said at the same time as they stood over him, "You just got **knocked** the **fuck **out!!" They fell to the ground rolling from hurting sides from laughing so hard. 

"You two scat and let me help him," murmured Minako as she kneeled next to the handsome Chinese boy. As Wufei came to, the only thing could say is as looked into Minako's eyes is, "Tenshi…" 

Usagi just shook her head and turned back to looking at the Greek God before her. He had long platinum blond hair, sharp intelligent features, and nice sliver-blue bedroom eyes. He ware a nice white linen shirt with a red vest. His strong nice looking legs were incased in white form fitting pants that were tucked in black knee boots. She blushed as she caught herself staring at his muscular form again. 'He looks way better then Mamoru. And I can defiantly see myself being with him.' she thought as she strutted up to him trying to look sexy. Before she reached him she tripped over her own feet. "Damn!" I thought I out grew kluzy attacks when I grew into a D cup.

"Need some help?" asked the hottie with mirth in his voice. 'I wonder who this tenshi is?' thought Milliardo as he helped the goddess up. He was getting a nice view of her milky thighs when she said.

"Hi. I'm Usagi and you are?" she asked him as she straightened her cloths, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. 

"Milliardo Peacecraft but friend call me Zech. And it's pleasure to me such a goddess as you." Milliardo said as he kissed the back of her hand.

While those two were getting to know each other, Heero and Haruka were having a stare down. Haruka had her space sword out and glaring bloody murder at the perfect soldier. Heero still had his gun pointed at her and giving her his famous death glare that would make a weak person squirm but not Haruka. Her chest was heaving and the perfect soldier's stare was wandering toward her deep plunging cleavage. He mentally smacked himself for looking at the older and attractive tomboy's chest area. 'Hmmmm. He looks kind of cute if he didn't frown so much.' thought Haruka. 'Shit! I shouldn't thinking things about someone as young as him.' a voice in the back of her head chided. But she couldn't help. He had messy chocolate brown hair, beyond nice looking eyes, and a very handsome face if he smiled more. And his body! He was sleek but muscular, but not bulky looking. He ware a loose black tank top that showed off his strong arms and chest. And his spandex short left almost little or nothing to the imagination, it showed off his nice and powerful looking legs. Haruka was busy imaging licking chocolate off his stomach when he first spoke.

"Again, state your name and who you work for," said the perfect soldier who was trying to shake some steamy X-rated fantasies himself. 'Mmmmm. Man, I would just love to lick some orange juice off that flat stomach of hers,' he thought as he stared at the tall beautiful tomboy. She ware a sheer long yellow silk shirt that was only buttoned half way down showing her black laced bra and a little bit of her tummy. She had on those button up the side black jogging pants with yellow strips down the sides. She ware black Vans. She had a short almost to the temple hair cut that made her look like a boy but it looks like she let it grow because it went past the ears now. 'She has pretty blue eyes and nice kissable lips,' he mentally smacked himself for letting his thoughts wander again as focused back on the woman who was maybe old as Noin and Zech.

Haruka stared back into his cold unyielding gaze and raised an perfectly arched brow. "Well, I'm Haruka and I work for no one and you are?" she inquired the perfect soldier.

"Hn." was his only reply.

"Come again?" she asked as she looked at the younger man with amusement in her voice and curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Heero Yui," was the single reply.

"That's an interesting name but can you please put that gun a way? they make me nervous," said as she put her space sword in sub-space pocket realizing the guy in front of her was no threat.

He hesitated for a second before putting it back God only knows where.

While this went on Ami and Quatre were sitting next to each other trying to get up the nerve to strike up a conversation with each other. Michiru and Trowa were chatting and doing some 'Ahem!' other activities to get to know each other. In other words, they were 30 away behind some trees making out. Makoto and Hotaru were just sitting off to the side doing nothing. Hotaru was filing her one-inch dark purple almost black nails with cross bone sculls on them. Makoto was admiring Hotaru's corn roles in her hair. She patted her own light brown layered hair with pride. They looked to Usagi as she talked to the fine ass gentlemen in front of her.

"So we're on for 7:00 p.m. tonight?" asked Milliardo.

"For sure! We will be ready and waiting!" answered Usagi.

TBC……… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: That's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked that one. The next chapter will be posted on Thanksgiving.

Wufei: In the next chapter they we be going to…

*MistressCoCoLoVeR puts her hand over Wufei's mouth*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Shut up! They will find out what happens next time. Anyways, I'm still feel like torturing you for some reason Wufei.

Wufei: Onna! If you want to torture men, why don't you go and torture you father?

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hey! That's not a bad idea! Can you help me Wu-chan? *Dose the puppy eyes*

Wufei: God not the puppy eyes! Ok, I'll help you.

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Thank you Wu-chan! *glomps him* Now this is what I need you to get. *whispers in his ear of what she needs*

*Wufei raises his eyebrows and looked at her like she was crazy, but she glared right back at him. He finally goes to get the duck tape, vegetable oil, and other things.*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Bye my peeps and remember to R & R!!!!! Ja ne! 


	5. note

Author's Note: Hey my peeps!!! I'm not going to release the next chapter until after Thanksgiving Day or a day or two after that because I will reflecting and mourning the death of a family member who was dear to me that died three years ago the day after Thanksgiving day. I still miss her so much!! Oh and, I need more votes and feedback. If anyone has any idea or suggestions for this story e-mail me at: QueenGarnet03@aol.com or misslovily@hotmail.com . That's all for now.

Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 4

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hey my peeps!! How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Mines was ok. But the down side of it was smelling those stinky ass chitterlings.

Wufei: You got that right onna! I almost passed out from the smell! *he scrunches up his nose in disgust at eating those nasty things as drags a huge bundle in a potato sack to the corner* Damn, that asshole weighs a ton!

MistressCoCoLoVeR: He doesn't weigh that much. *she walks over to the sack a kicks it with steel toed shoes. Hears a yelp come from the sack* Anyways, This chapter will be a little short and the next chapter will be equally short. But when the those chapters are done we will jump a few weeks a head in this story. Oh and, I'm real disappointed in the amount of reviews I received for chapter 3. I thought you people liked my story. But thank you to the ones who reviewed. And thank you Zpan Sven *hugs* for the hug I really needed it. And I already have everything and everyone need to torture my father. *points to a long table that has sharp and pointy knives and swords along with other dangerous things on it while glaring at the potato sack. Wufei is in the corner sharpening his katana* And there is still some people who need to be coupled off. Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto, Relena, Une, and Noin for the girls and Helios (Human form for now on and he will appear in later chapters), Artemis (he will be in human form from now on and will called Dr. A from time to time), Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicite for the gentlemen. Remember, Read then review and vote!

Wufei: Ahem! Forgetting something? *points to threatening fax from asshole lawyers*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Kuso! All will, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If you were to sue me the only thing you get out of me is the lent from my pockets. Now that I'm done doing the declaimer lets get along the story! Onward!!

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking Command 

Chapter 4

"So we're on for going to club Mystic tonight?" inquired Milliardo as he eyed the sliver blond haired goddess. 

"For sure! We will be ready and waiting," answered Usagi. "We will call you guys when we are ready."

"Ok. Here is our numbers and such," said Milliardo as he handed over their numbers at the work place, cell, pager, and home along with the addresses.

"Thanks. See you tonight," purred Usagi as she winked at him and turned around to round up her friends. Milliardo watched Usagi's firm back side as she walked away. 

"Come on you guys! Lets go!" yelled Usagi. Makoto and Hotaru walked over to arguing about who will get a man first. Usagi just shook her head and looked around for the others.

"Awwww. I have to go Duo-chan. Laaattttteeee!" Aja said as she ran off to join the others while blowing him a kiss and winked. Duo caught the kiss in stuffed in his pocket and mouthed to Aja that he will meet tonight.

"See you tonight Heero," said Haruka seductively as she walked away to join her friends. Heero watched her walk away with no emotion showing on his face but his insides were going hay wire. "This onna will be the death of me," muttered Heero as tried to get his emotions without any success. 

"See you tonight Quatre," said Ami as she bent over and kiss him lightly on the lips and walked over to Usagi and them. "Yeah, tonight," murmured Quatre as he touched his lips with a silly grin on his face blushing the color of a tomato.

"Be better for tonight, K?" whispered Minako into Wufei's ear as she kissed his temple and walked over to her friends. Wufei groaned and rasped, "I will onna."

Trowa and Michiru were behind a Evergreen Tree straightening their cloths when Michiru heard the others calling her. "Damn! So after we go clubbing we're on for tonight?" inquired Michiru. "Hai," was Trowa's answer. "Ok, see tonight. Dust," said she as she ran to join her friend. "Later koi," murmured Trowa as slinked back into the shadows.

" OWI! Looks likes someone just got lucky!" shouted Aja making Michru blush. "Oh be quiet! You're just jealous that she got laid before you did," muttered Minako. "Why, you!" roared Aja as she lunged for Minako when Usagi blocked her path. "Will you two stop your bickering!?!" barked Usagi. Aja and Minako quieted downed and muttered sorry. "Now lets go and get ready for tonight, K?" said Usagi as pulled her keys to the Navigator out of sub-space pocket. Everyone climbed into the car and drover to their new home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside of their new three story home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WWWWWOOOOOWWWWW! This place is looks awesome!" squealed Hotaru, Aja, Usagi, and Minako at the same time. They were standing outside of a three story mini Victorian style mansion. They all locked arms and walked up to their new home….

TBC…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Next chapter well be out real soon if I get 10 to 5 votes. Read & Review &Vote!!! Laaatteee!


	7. Chapter 5

MistressCoCoLoVeR: I don't own nothing so don't sue. Everyone is OOC in this fic. Only one person reviewed my last chapter. I'm hurt! Anyways, Onward!

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking Command 

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~ Usagi n' crew's new home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all went and toured around their new home. The went through the high golden arch way to the first room on the left. This room had big comfy overstuffed tan leather couches and seats. It included a shiny new sliver and black wet bar fully loaded, and a complete up to date entertainment center with complete surround sound (all it was black). Famous and priceless art works and masterpieces adorned the pale gold walls. The soft shag carpet adorned a unique swirl pattern of silver, gold, and black. They exited that room and went to the one on the right. This was the Music Room. It had up to the ceiling windows that were spotless. There was a white baby grand piano in the right corner along a flute, guitar, violin, and a mic with a killer sound system. The floor was made of shiny cherry wood panels waxed to perfection. The ceiling was high and doom shaped and gold colored. They went out of that room to the large kitchen which was fully equipped with kitchen utensils you ever need. The back door opened to a Plato. The backyard was 2 acres long; it had a pool with Guido and tennis court. They went up to the second floor where there bedrooms were located. There was 6 doors on both left and right side. (AN: I'm real lazy so I'm going to skip the details of each rooms. I'll the rooms later.) The first one the left was Aja's the second one on the left Hotaru's, third one on the left was Makoto's, fourth one was Minako's, fifth one was Setsuna's, the first one on the right was Usagi's, second one was Ami's, third one was Michiru's, and the fourth one was Haruka's. The three extra rooms were guest rooms. The third and final floor was a giant gym equipped with everything an exercise junky would want and more.

"This house is off the hook!!!" Aja shouted while running around like a mad woman.

"I know," said Usagi with wonderment in her voice. "Lets get ready for our dates, K?" addressed her friends.

"Hai," said everyone in unison. 

~~~~~~~~~ 6:59 p.m. boys arrive at the door ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ha ha, Wu-man got his ass kicked by a girl!" heckled Duo as they walked up the steps. 

"Shut up Maxwell before I cut that braid off," growled Wufei and rubbed his hurting head with a headache starting to form from Duo's constant heckling. He couldn't believe he was beat by a weak onna. He followed Quatre and Trowa up the steps, Duo right beside him chattering alon as usual, Zech and Heero right behind them. Quatre rung the door bell. The open to revile a stunning looking Ami with a small smirk on her face. "Welcome gentlemen. Come right in," said Ami as she stepped aside to let them in. 

"Everyone will be down in a minute," she said as guided them to the living room. The boys were looking good tonight. Zech ware a cream colored Armani suit with matching shoes. Wufei had on a gray silk dress shirt with black dress slacks and black boots. Duo had on a red dress shirt with loose dark blue jeans and black boots. Heero ware a loose black tank with a dark green dress shirt over it open, black jeans, and black shoes. Trowa ware a gray turtle with a forest green blazer over it open, black dress pants, and black shoes. Quatre was wearing a silk baby blue button down shirt with tan dress pants and ware some expensive Gucci cream colored loafers. He looked from his Rolex to stare at Ami for a second. She was looking sexy as hell in her ice blue strapless dress. The dress went down to her knees and she had on 4-inch stiletto heels that were dark blue to match her hair. "Wow," was the only word that Quatre could manage as he watched her exited the room to get her friends.

~~~~~~~~~~ Upstairs- Aja's room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hold still Minako before I burn your ass!" growled Aja as she but the last bit of curls in Minako's hair. All the girls were piled in Aja's room to get their hair, make-up, and nails done. All the girls were checking each other out and talking when Ami came in. 

"They're here!" squealed Ami.

"Ok. Lets get our asses in gear and not keep them waiting!" shouted Haruka. They all exit the room and went down stairs and greeted the boys and they were on there way.

~~~~~~~ Club Mystic ~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was chillin and having a good time. Makoto and Hotaru were hanging back in the private booth for them drinking strawberry martinis. Quatre and Ami were in the other booth having a heated dissection about what was the most affective aphrodisiac: the color red or chocolate. Trowa and Michiru were in a dark corner grinding extra close to each other. Usagi and Zech were on the dance floor getting everyone's attention dancing up a storm. Aja and Duo were doing the same except Aja was practically trying to rape Duo on the dance floor (AN: trust me people. Duo was not complaining one bit or even trying to stop her.). Wufei was being dragged on to the dance floor by Minako as he screamed injustice all the way. Heero and were dancing extra close to each other and were getting closer to each other to kiss when a high pitch screech rung through the air saying, "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOO!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME AND SAY THAT YOU WERE COMING HERE TONIGHT?!?!" (AN: You guys should have seen that coming. ;P) 

Everyone covered their ears from the high pitched ear aching screech. A wheat colored haired girl came running towards Heero. "That dense, psycho, stalker bitch!! How many times do I have to reject her for to get the main picture that I don't want her psychotic ass!" grumbled a sour faced Heero as he braced himself for Relena's bone crushing hug. And she did just that, hugged him till he was blue in the face. Heero tried really hard not reach for his gun and shoot her ass right then and there.

"Uuummm, excuse me!?! What are you doing hugging up on my boyfriend?!?" growled Haruka and gave Heero a glance that said pay along. Relena released him and stared at them both. "Is it true Heero?!?! Are you really going out with her?!?!?!" she shouted as she pointed a finger at Haruka. 

Heero gave her a cruel smirk and said in his usual monotone voice, "But of course you baka. It took you long enough to figure it out." 

Relena stared in disbelief as he kissed the other girl. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the club crying her little heart out.

"That was cruel Heero. You could have brought her down more gently," said a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was followed by three other men and two women. 

"Oh please, she got what she deserved. Now why don't you run after her and protect her like you are supposed to?" sneered Heero. The man didn't say a word, after a few minutes signaled to his buddies and they went after Relena. Haruka stared after the four men instantly recognizing them as the four dark generals but for some reason they weren't anymore because they didn't project any evil vibes anymore. 'All will, I bet I'll see them again and ask them face to face what they are doing in this dimension in the first place later,' she thought and went back to having a good time with Heero. So the rest of the night went on like that, just having a good time.

~~~~~~~~~ Negaverse- the throne room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A beautifully pale woman with flaming red hair sat on a high throne. Her black lips were in the form of a cruel smirk as she watched what her crystal ball was showing her. She raked her long black nails over the ball making the image disappear. She was dressed in a sluttish kind of black dress with enough cleavage to have any man drool (AN: except for the Gundam pilots). "Perfect. Everything is going as planned and soon that Moon brat and her friends will be no more. Am I not right Endymion?" purred Beryl.

"You are right my Queen," said Mamo-baka as he came out of the shadows dressed in his prince form and kissed Beryl's pale hand.

TBC….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: That's the end of chapter 5. The next chapter will not come out until my Charismas break. Until then, Laaaattteee!!! Don't forget to R&R!!! 


	8. Chapter 6

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hello! Thank you to the four people who reviewed chapter 5. I still need couples for those people I listed in the last chapter. So I need more votes! I'm finally on my X-mas break. I would like to say have a sane and Merry Christmas to all! 

Wufei: Will you shut up and say the disclaimer already!

MistressCoCoLoVeR: You're mean Wufei! Ok, I don't own SM or GW or any music or books I might list in this fic so there! *Sticks out tongue* Now you ass licking lawyers can get the hell out of my domain!

*Evil lawyers grumble as they exit the room through the toilet bowl*

Wufei: Now on with the fic!

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hey! That's my line! *pouts*

Wufei: Whatever onna. On with the fic.

****

"talking" 'thinking' ~~changing settings~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking Command 

Chapter 6

~ 6 months later. Christmas. Sanq Kingdom. Place-One of Quatre's many Mansions ~~~

Everyone was getting ready for the party tonight to celebrate Zechs and Usagi's up and coming wedding day. It's was night time when the party started. Everyone was having a good time. The girls have went back to school with the boys. The girls were going through there final changes to descend to their rightful place as defenders and rulers of the cosmos. But they were not worry about that right now, they were just trying to be normal young ladies. Everyone was laughing and talking and just having a good time. Except for Relena who stared after Heero and Haruka longingly. She didn't notice that someone was watching her too with longing and desire (AN: You guys will have to read the next to find out who that person is if I ever get any votes for couples ^_^). Everyone sat down to hear the toast.

"Hello all! Thanks for coming. I am thankful that all my friends and his friends and family are here to witness our marriage and our happiness. To the love of my life. I love you Zechs!" said Usagi as she kissed Zechs and clung to him in pure bliss.

"My thoughts exactly, Usako," murmured Zechs as he lightly kissed Usagi on the forehead.

"Here, Here!!" shouted everyone. They all got up to congratulate the blissful couple and drink to the toast. After a little Aja and Duo snuck of to his room. Usagi and Zechs saw them and followed example. Everyone else just danced and got drunk for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~ Duo's room. A little lime up a head ~~~~~~~~

Aja and Duo stumbled through the door making out big time. They fell on the bed rolling on top of each other. "Baby, I have a little surprise for you. Sit here while I get it ready," Aja whispered huskily as she climbed off Duo. Duo was about to protest and yank her back into the bed, but she was too fast and she rushed into the bathroom. Duo waited patiently until she came out in a big terry cloth robe and was carrying a big bag and boom box. She turned out the lights and lit candles and incenses. When she was ready she stood by the boom box and through off her robe. Duo's jaw hit the floor as he looked her over. She wore a striper cowgirl outfit with a sparkly green cowboy hat pulled low over her eyes. She pushed the play button and started moving to the beat. 

__

I'm just a bachelor   
Lookin' for a partner   
Someone who knows how to ride   
Without even fallin' off 

Duo watched in awe as she slowly seduced him with her hypnotic moves of grace and style. She twisted and dipped to the beat as she made Duo beg for more. 

Gotta' be compatible   
Takes me to my limits   
Girl when I break you off   
I promise that you won't wanna' get off 

If you're horny   
Let's do it   
Ride it --My pony   
My saddle's waiting   
Come and jump on it!!!   


Aja skimmed her slender hand over body and dipped to the floor. She shook her ample bum as stood up. She turned to face Duo and through her hat off and ripped her top open.

__

Sittin' here flossin'   
Peepin' yo steelo   
Just once if I had the chance   
The things I would do to you   


You and yo body   
Every single portion   
Send chills up and down yo spine   
Juices flowin down your thigh

As she striped the last of her cloths she strutted up to Duo in nothing but cowboy boots. She blow out each of the candles.

__

If we gonna' get nasty baby   
First we'll show and tell   
'til I reach yo ponytail   
Lurk all over and through you baby   
Until we reach the stream   
You'd be on my jockey team 

Aja straddled Duo's lap as the last of the song played.

__

If you're horny   
Let's do it   
Ride it --My pony   
My saddle's waiting   
Come and jump on it!!! 

(AN: I'll let you guys imagine what happened from there ^_~V)

~~~~~~ Zechs' room ~~~~~

They just got done having the most wildest sex of their life and was enjoying the after sex cuddling when a blast came from the side window.

"Well, well, well. What do we have, hmmm? A couple of lovebirds I see," said a familiar icy tone.

They both turned around to see the intruder. As soon as Usagi looked at the figure she instantly knew who it was. She pointed a finger and said, "It's you again!" And hopped out of bed buck naked and got ready to transform.

TBC…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MistressCoCoLoVeR: You know the drill! Read, Review, and maybe even vote! Later!

  



End file.
